


It All Started with a Strawberry

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Jon has a dream at a park, and some say dreams are a persons mind telling them what they truly desire.Jon/Sansa





	It All Started with a Strawberry

It all started with a strawberry. 

Jon was simply at the Park with Ghost and the family of his best friend Robb Stark. Having grown up next to the Stark household Jon was close with many of the proud family. Except for one tall and sweet red-head. Sansa.

Mind you they were always cordial. Never devolving to the shouting matches that Jon and Arya would (though if you were to ask Jon that was half the fun of being friends with Arya). No, Jon and Sansa kept a respectful distance. At the moment Jon was trying to wrestle a ball away from Ghost who deemed this ball to be his. Jon finally got it away as Ghost’s red eyes only focused on the ball. Jon threw it and Ghost sprinted afterwards catching the ball after its first bounce on the ground. As Ghost came back, he beelined towards the blanket they had laid down near a tree.

Jon rolled his eyes as he followed his treacherous companion. Ghost had plopped down beside Sansa as she scratched his head. Jon stepped in front of them his arms crossed. His grey eyes couldn’t help but appreciate Sansa’s long creamy legs that were on display in her denim shorts. Jon chided himself as he leered down at Ghost.  
“Ghost you’re a traitor.”

Ghost merely glimpsed at his owner and returned to chewing on his ball.

Sansa placed her book down and looked up at Jon with a twinkle in her eye, “Maybe he’s just tired of running in the blistering sun?”  
Jon rolled his eyes, “I think he just knows you’ll baby him.”

Sansa smiled and looked down, “He is quite dashing Jon, he knows he’s a lady’s man.”

Jon cracked a smile as he sat down before them, “How’s your book?”

Sansa replied with a bright tone, “It’s amazing! It’s about this mythical kingdom, these ancient families, and it’s even got dragons.”

Jon nodded, “There’s a couple of them, right?”

Sansa smiled, “Yep, and hopefully the author can finish the last one before he goes.”

Jon laughed, “Sansa, that was dark!”

Sansa tilted her head, “Oh you think I’m just full of rainbows and sunshine?”

Jon nodded, “And, lemon cakes.”

Sansa scoffed in mock disdain, “Can’t forget about lemon cakes.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as Jon laid down on his elbow and dozed off. Sansa went back to reading her back as Ghost mirrored his owner and fell asleep. Sansa was only a page in as she peered of the covers at the sleeping form of Jon Snow. Resting on his elbow she was greeted with his full form turned towards her. She placed her book down once again as she knew she wouldn’t be able to get past the first paragraph.

Jon Snow was just to appealing to stare at. If anyone were to ask Sansa, she would say that Jon and herself are nothing more than friends. Even that’s putting it loosely. Sansa knew a great deal of it was due to her own insecurities over the years. When your brother brings home a cute, attentive, and kind boy you aren’t exactly going to know how to talk to him are you? What was supposed to be an adolescent crush had only snow balled (see what she did there?) over the years. Sansa couldn’t sit in a room with Jon before she began to feel the creep of warmth into her heart. Jon just had this way of drawing people close to him even though he rarely spoke up.

Sansa smiled softly at his sleep form. His dark hair pulled back into a man bun, his neatly trimmed beard accentuating his already handsome face. His strong shoulders and chest on full display in his plane white t-shirt. Sansa sighed to herself, if she were anyone else, she would act on her feelings. She’s seen the way Jon looks at her; she always thought it was cute the way he would avert his gaze when she knew he was staring at her. 

Sansa poked Jon’s chest with her sandaled foot until he peaked and eye open.

He spoke with a lazy tone, “What’s up Sans?”

Sansa shrugged, “Just seeing if you’re still alive.”

Jon chuckled, “As alive as ever.”

Sansa bit her lip which drew Jon’s eyes for a split second and then spoke as she tried to calm her voice, “You can lay your head on my lap if you want?”

Jon’s eyes widened and he replied, “Really?”

Sansa nodded as her ocean blue eyes held his stormy grey, “I mean it’s more comfortable than the ground I imagine, and I’ll wake you up when everyone returns from the lake?”

Jon nodded at her logic and crawled over. He lay on his back resting his head on her lap as he looked up at her. Sansa smiled down and he returned it with earnest.

Jon spoke with a light tone, “Thanks Sansa.”

Sansa raised a red eyebrow, “Just remember this when Christmas time comes, my shoe size is eight.”

Jon stuck his tongue out, “I knew there was a price.”

Sansa smirked, “There’s always a price Jon, now get some sleep.”

Jon crinkled his nose before closing his eyes. Had he known this is how the day would have turned out he wouldn’t let Ghost turn traitor a long time ago. As he slept a recurring dream played at the recesses of his mind. Jon was Ghost and he was running in the forest chasing after a strawberry. Jon didn’t know why he wanted the strawberry, all that he knew is that he had been chasing it all his life. Except this time, he caught it, and as he bit in his senses were overwhelmed with light and happiness.

Jon was awoken by long fingers massaging his scalp. He released a shaky moan as he opened his eyes. The most beautiful face he had ever seen came into view. Sansa looked down at him with what he could only describe as adoration.

Sansa spoke with a soft tone, “So what’s so important about this strawberry?”

Jon replied with a confused tone, “Err… What?”

Sansa spoke mirroring his voice, “Strawberry…mine…”

Jon didn’t know a blush could appear so quickly on his face, “Um… just a dream.”

Sansa smiled with knowing eyes, “Well… Sounds like a good dream, mine happen to be filled with Snow.”

Jon’s eyes went wide as he sat up staring at Sansa.

Before he could speak, he heard the sound of the Starks returning from the lake. Jon turned his head back to Sansa about to say something when she leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Jon’s eyes fluttered close as his body warmed to her lips. She pulled away and gave Jon a loving smile.

Sansa spoke with a soft tone before standing to greet her family, “Even better than my dream.”

Jon sat back with Ghost looking at him quizitavely. Jon could only think about the kiss.

Her lips tasted like strawberries.


End file.
